


Teléfono Maníaco

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M, wordcount: 1665
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 弗朗西斯最喜欢接电话了，无论何地，无论何时。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：弃权。
> 
> 说明：时间线，邦尼出事前。亨利活得好好的。查尔斯还没有开始光明正大的酗酒。卡米拉一如既往的可爱。总而言之，一切安好。

~~**非常恶趣味。** ~~

~~**大概挺crack的。** ~~

~~**既然本来就很中二那么多我少我也没什么不好。** ~~

正文

“我真是该死的一点儿也没想到。”

弗朗西斯顶着乱糟糟的红发沮丧地站在我面前，一脸抱歉。

我用力卷紧手里的毯子，呆滞地重复了一遍。

“令人震惊。”

弗朗西斯想要在我身边坐下，我狠狠瞪了他一眼，他尴尬地缩回身体，站回原地。

“我无法控制，理查德。你知道的......”弗朗西斯小声辩解。

“这是本周第几次了？”我眼前发黑，睡前喝的那点弗朗西斯胡乱调制的鸡尾酒一股脑的涌了上来。

“我真的，真的非常抱歉。”弗朗西斯无力地捏了捏鼻根，他的夹鼻眼镜还捏在另一只手的手心里。刚刚一阵混乱中他居然还能在床头柜上准确无误的摸到眼镜，要不是在这种情况下，我几乎要对他刮目相看。

“我真的很不理解，”我虚弱地开口，闭着眼睛，强忍涌到喉口的酸味，“到底是天杀的怎么回事你非得接那通电话？”

弗朗西斯又开始用那种天真的无辜眼神看我，仿佛在说，我又他妈的怎么知道？

基督耶稣啊。

**我早该知道，把我们的关系透露给查尔斯不是什么该死的好事。**

其实我们从没想过进行某种秘密的地下恋情，只是我和弗朗西斯都一致同意保持低调。毕竟，邦尼是个大嘴巴；查尔斯喜欢喝得醉醺醺的；亨利并不在意我们之间发生了什么化学反应，只要不会影响他上希腊语课；卡米拉会抓住每一次对视的机会用“告诉过你”的眼神传递各种暗示。 **  
**

怪都要怪弗朗西斯自己不小心说漏了嘴。

那天正是雪夜，我们照例在双胞胎家喝酒聚餐。弗朗西斯，大概是被苏格兰威士忌和血腥玛丽搞昏了脑袋（他经常如此），在卡米拉说起朱迪鲁本的破事时，醺醺然大声说道：“他们在休息室被抓住了？老天，我和理查德在哪儿胡搞了一万次从来没有被发现过。相信我，你只需要——”

查尔斯扔掉了酒杯，卡米拉低呼一声，接着饶有兴味的打量着我，亨利几不可见地动了动眉毛。

我的脸一定是像信号灯般危险的红了起来。

弗朗西斯猛地咬住嘴唇，意识到自己不小心说了什么，但是灾难已经发生了。

我大口大口地灌着杯子里酒，最后，也是唯一一个念头，是幸好邦尼已经在沙发上醉的不省人事了。

从那以后，来自查尔斯的调笑和恶作剧几乎让我们招架不住。

比如第二天，大家都一脸宿醉和疲惫得出现在教室，邦尼粗声粗气的问道：“我错过了什么？”我们都努力保持不动声色，只有查尔斯，傻兮兮的发出了一声令人难堪的笑声。

我相信他并无恶意。他本性温和，风度翩翩，只是除了邦尼之外，他是对这件事最关心，也最有娱乐精神的那一个。

除了不时的暗示和调侃，最让我抓狂的是他会在喝醉以后巧妙地利用我们的某些弱点发起攻势。

比如，他意识到一周里我和弗朗西斯除了一起上课，会挑几个晚上单独呆在一起，看书看电影，有时候也只是散散步，然后回到弗朗西斯的寓所吃一顿随意的晚餐，于是他非常恶劣的挑在那些特殊时间，往弗朗西斯家打电话。

起初，那几通电话来得很早，大多是在我们看电影或者吃饭的时候，然而事情的发展渐渐不受控制，仿佛查尔斯摸清了我们的作息规律。他开始在那些尴尬、难以描述的时刻来电话，而我们都知道，该死的弗朗西斯最喜欢接电话了。无论何地，无论何时。

于是当本周第三次电话响起的时候，弗朗西斯在我耳边低声咒骂了一句，摸索着就要起身。

“别去。”我说道。

电铃还在响着。

“拜托......”弗朗西斯痛苦地抵住我的额头抱怨，“我必须得去。”

“你知道是谁，这也是他想要你干的。别去，弗朗西斯。”我在快感的利刃上瑟瑟发抖，抓住他的手臂想要挽留。

电话铃一声接着一声，沉默间我能听到彼此沉重的心跳。

我简直不敢相信。弗朗西斯会第三次无视我的请求，残忍的拨开我的手，摸到了床头柜的眼镜，下床，去接了一通，来自查尔斯的，恶作剧电话。

于是现在，我一个人坐在床上，怀里抱着皱巴巴的毯子，看着弗朗西斯狼狈而抱歉的站在我面前。

我该死的觉得自己像是被始乱终弃的女孩儿。

“弗朗西斯，你真是令我震惊。”我摇着头，有气无力的开口。

弗朗西斯坐在我旁边，小心翼翼地吻着我的耳廓。我最受不了他这一套，每次他做错了什么事想求得我的原谅，都会用这一招。

“你就非接那该死的电话不可吗？”

“我们可以把电话线拔了，只要你想。”弗朗西斯靠着我的颈窝低声说。

我一阵头晕目眩，身上的凉意渐渐被他的温暖渗透，恶心感似乎慢慢消退了。

“可万一是亨利......？或是你妈妈......”

“明天我们再把它装回来。我早和你说过，就知道你不乐意。”

我还能怎么办呢。只要他想，他总是能把我迷得晕头转向。

 

“我们总得想个办法让查尔斯放弃。”

弗朗西斯点上烟，低低一笑。“他会的，用不了多久他就会厌倦了。”

“你怎么知道？”我在心里对他的自信翻了个白眼，勉强在睡意袭来时保持最后一丝清醒。

“我就是知道。”弗朗西斯的声音里带着无法忽视的笑意，我也懒得反抗他的嘲弄和轻视，现在我只想睡觉。

“晚安，弗朗西斯。”

“晚安，理查德。”

 

完

 

最后：这个装逼的标题非我本意。

写到中间已经在胡言乱语。

对查尔斯并无恶意。

太崩坏了，我谢罪。

 


End file.
